Coyote Starrk (Blankslate)
"The lone wolf, searching for a lost pack..." ''-Blankslate '''Coyote Starrk' (コヨーテ・スターク, Koyōte Sutāku) is an Arrancar, and was formerly the Primera of Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army. Having previously been defeated by Shunsui Kyoraku, he was believed to have died in the Fake Karakura Town. However, it was revealed that Lilynette Gingerbuck, in her last moments, had used her remaining power to help Starrk survive the battle. His comatose body was recovered by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and later revived after the Thousand Year Blood War for the purpose of hunting down the remaining Wandenreich survivors. He was later rescued by Arrancar serving the Tres Pilares, and was reunited with his old Espada comrades once again. Personality Starrk is noted as being incredibly lazy, and spends most all of his free time either asleep or walking about aimlessly. During his time as the Primera of Sōsuke Aizen's army, he would rarely take any part in directing operations, and was usually loathe to take part in them himself. He considers himself unfit to take the role of leader, believing that his lazy mannerisms would cause more harm than good. Because of this, he has no qualms with relinquishing command to his fellow Espada such as Barragarn or Grimmjow. This attitude carries over into his fights as well, with him often asking his opponent if they can just pretend to fight and becoming annoyed at having to exert any of his power. At the same time, this attitude can prove to be dangerous, as it often leads Starrk either letting his guard down or giving his opponents time to flee, even when they pose a clear threat. History Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Los Lobos (群狼 (ロス・ロボス), Rosu Robosu; Spanish for "The Wolves," Japanese for "Wolf Pack") *'Resurrección' *'Evolución' Stats Trivia Quotes *( To Lilynette after hearing Aaroniero's death) "What do you want me to do about it?" *(About Lilynette Gingerbuck) "The two of us are one. When we evolved from Hollow into Arrancar, we divided the Hollow power that the other Arrancar divided between their bodies and their swords into two bodies. When we once again become one, our power is released." *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "I went through all the trouble of doing this pain-in-the-ass release, so you will show me your Bankai, even if I have to force it out of you." *(To Lilynette Gingerbuck) "I said I'm not the type, didn't I? I give up. Aizen-sama doesn't have any intention of helping us. Those guys are strong. I get it, I'm done. Even if we keep fighting like this, somebody else is probably gonna die. I get it, so let's go home and get some sleep." *(To Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi) "Game over. If you make a run for it, I won't chase you." *(To Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi) "No choice then. I hate the word 'deathblow', but here comes the deathblow." *"Why do I have to fight with such a strong guy? I envied the weak ones. The souls of everyone in our group of friends wasted away and disappeared just from being around us. From loneliness we divided our soul in two. We don't know which was the original, or maybe it was neither of us. It's just that there was no other way to escape from the loneliness. I envied the weak ones. If you're weak, then you can gather in as large a group as you want. I want to become weak and if that's not possible, then I at least want to make friends that are as strong as me." *(To Casilda Selestino)'' "Well, i'm not sure about horrible, or agonizing, but I do know what pain can feel like. And, to me, the worst kind of pain is the kind you get when you realize that you have no one else around you. No companions, no allies, not one form of friendly life around you when facing dire odds. When I saw you facing Aizen, and saw him wound you like he did, with none of your allies around, it reminded me of when I would face such power...and had none to turn to for help or comfort, no companionship. I knew what kind of pain that was, and before all this, I had only thought that I was the only one who experienced that feeling. But seeing it happen to someone else was something I couldn't bare to watch. No one deserves to die alone like that." '' *''"I am not alone."''